


One Last Stop

by whisky



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, FullMetal Alchemist - Freeform, Korrasami - Freeform, NSFW, Smut, alchemist au, crossover AU, fma, legend of korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky/pseuds/whisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami comes back home to Resembool to an empty house after being separated from those closest to her for three months. Escorted by undercover military soldiers, she finally returns home to seek some peace and quiet after her long, emotionally taxing journey. </p>
<p>A Korrasami one shot set in the Fullmetal Alchemist universe, with some Avatarverse thrown in. For those who are not familiar...</p>
<p>Automail - artificial, mechanical limbs that are used to replace limbs lost in accidents. </p>
<p>Alchemy - The science of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter, through use of alchemic arrays and equations. Governed by the law of Equivalent Exchange which is defined as the supreme rule of Alchemy, one cannot create or gain something without giving something of greater or equal value in return. The number one taboo among alchemists is Human Transmutation, bringing the dead back to life, for what sacrifice could be worth a human soul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Stop

 

The train came to a screeching halt as Resembool station approached from the horizon on the rail line. Steam billowed from the main engine and Asami stepped off the rail car into the sunset bathed station. It was only a small building that stood just off the metal rails and either side was filled with the rolling green hills of the quaint town. She walked out from the station’s entrance and swung her large, metal case’s strap across her shoulder. The air was dry and the setting sun had caused a noticeable drop in temperature. She recognized a few familiar faces as people walked back to their homes from the small market outside of the station. The vendors’ stalls were filled with colorful fruit and flowers atop the tables and canvas bags filled with grain and seeds adorned the corners, lying on the grass. Some loose tools clanged around in her case as she walked up the dirt road to the top of the hill.

“Is your home far from the station Ms. Sato?” One of the soldiers huffed. His jacket ends swung from side to side and he readjusted his bandana that covered his military-style haircut. Their plainclothes appearance came out of necessity after the events that occurred in the Briggs mountains not so long ago. They ensured a certain state alchemist that nothing would happen to Asami.

“We had to be this far out. Granny needed the space so we could store the metal and extra scraps for repairs. It’s just on the other side of that rise, the only house on the hill.” She turned around to face them and backpedaled up the dirt path. She jerked her head toward the top of the hill they had started up on. The case clapped against her back and the two escorts seemed to feel some relief after she shot them a pleasant smile.

The road elevated and curved along with the green hill. A old wooden fence ran through the pasture as another road intersected with their current one. The top of a house with vaulted ceilings and a tall silo appeared from the curved horizon. A sign adorned the fence surrounding the house with crudely painted red lettering that read Sato Automail. Asami reveled in seeing her old home again and the fair weathered, welcoming atmosphere was leagues above the harsh, bitter blizzards of the northern mountains.

She skipped up the steps of the solid decking at the front door and turned the metal knob. The door was unlocked and swung open into a strangely quiet house.

“Where’s your grandmother?” One of the men asked as they walked up the small staircase.

“She probably took Den to the junkyard. She’ll be back before the sun sets,” She smiled and hummed as she set her metal case down in the hallway. She turned around to see the two military men stopped just outside the door and looking off to their left past the house. Asami stepped closer to them. “Something the matter?”

The soldiers turned their attention back to her and shook their heads. One of them let out a breath, “That house over there. Was there a fire before you left?” He pointed over and across to the hill across from them. There was a burned pile of ash with collapsed, splintered wood and a great skeleton of a tree that hung over the entire heap. It was all tinged black, from the frame to the once grassy foundation below it.  

Asami peered out the door and when her eyes focused on the black mass of burned wood she sighed and her eyes became half lidded. “No. That happened a long time ago. It seemed disrespectful to remove the debris,” She let out a shallow breath and straightened herself up in the hallway. Asami cleared her throat and got the attention of the soldiers’ wandering eyes. Their spines shot up to attention as they re-shouldered their bags and walked inside to the great, big, dusty house.

The window sills were left open with their curtains tied off at either side of them, letting the warm sunset light spill into the rooms of the huge space. Their footsteps kicked up dust and the particles danced in the air, illuminated by the orange-red glow that leaked in from outside. Asami wiped off the table with a dish rag that was saddled on the back of one of the dining room table chairs. She gestured for the two men to sit and relax.

“Make yourselves at home. I’m sure granny will be home soon so you’ll get a nice meal for taking me all the way back here.” She pulled out two of the chairs and let the men sit. The table had several automail limbs and motors strewn across it, all at different stages of completion. Some of them had been left there since she left for the north.

“No need, Ms. Sato. All we wanted was to ensure a safe return home.” One of them said as he took a seat.

The other rubbed his neck and rolled his eyes. “Well that, and we didn’t want to get reprimanded by the Element Alchemist again.”

“She can be tough, I know,” Asami spoke in a hushed but kind tone. She wiped off her hands with the rag and walked back to the hallway. “I’m going to change upstairs. Try not to touch any of the automail in progress.” She grasped the archway and turned toward the stairs. The two men thanked her and began to talk among themselves about backaches induced by long train rides and suspicious looking characters on the train.

Each of Asami’s footsteps let out a creaking noise on the old stairs, though her heavy boots were mainly the cause. She looked up at the staircase and reminiscing about all the times she had walked up and down it over the years. Her memory flashed back to all those years ago, with her parents, Den, her grandmother and another person.

“You better be okay, you idiot.” She mumbled under her breath and pulled herself upward by the sturdy railing. She stepped up to the second floor and remembered her trip, and felt the relief and happiness to be home. But not all of her home was there on that day chilled spring day.  

She twisted the handle of the door to her room and walked in. It was exactly how she left it three months prior. Tools still lined her work bench and her bed’s sheets were neatly made. Asami immediately turned left toward her wardrobe that lined up at the end of her bed, flush against the wall. Her bag depressed into the clean sheets and she pulled out a new shirt, pants and underwear to change into. Asami sighed, still entertaining the memories of her long journey. The hardships, the cold, the violence, but most importantly, _her_.

The tattered black shirt Asami wore was in desperate need of a wash. She turned to face her newly laid out clothes and lifted the shirt upward. The black material slowly gave way to her pale skin. Right as the hem of the shirt stopped just above the bottom of her breasts, Asami heard a creak of a chair on the other side of her room. She slowly turned her head toward the source of the noise.

Slumped over in the chair and sitting cross legged, was Korra. Her pulled back hair and tanned skin were illuminated by the warm light and her bright blue eyes shined, overpowering the other colors in Asami’s view. The alchemist’s eyes were wide and her cheeks had flushed bright red.  A triangle of a poorly made sandwich hung from her mouth and she squirmed in the chair at the sight before her. Korra’s glance traveled between Asami’s eyes and her exposed chest. She couldn’t help it.

Asami shoved the shirt downward and as it stopped back around her waist, Korra tried to look away, realizing that she was very obviously caught. Korra dropped the sandwich back onto her plate and tossed out her arms, looking away with a red filled blush.

“I didn’t see anything, I swear!” She lied.

“What the hell are you doing in my room, Korra?!” Asami yelled at her and clutched at her own chest.

“I-- I… Just wanted somewhere quiet to eat my sandwich that’s all!” Korra started off strong, but her words faded into the awkwardness that filled the room. Asami looked down at the floor when she realized that she wasn’t mad about Korra being in her room. She was more happy than anything. She had finally come home, Asami worried more about her than anything else during that time. Korra cleared her throat with a heavy cough. “Do you want me to go? I can go! I’ll go.” She stood up from the desk and took a step toward the door. The wood floor creaked from her boot and Asami snapped out of her staring contest with the ground.

“No.” She whispered in a breath.

Korra stopped mid-step and looked at Asami’s now vulnerable body language. Her knees trembled and her hands were clasped over one another. Without a word, Asami walked over to Korra and stopped when they were just inches apart.

“What’s the--” Her words were cut off by Asami’s sudden embrace. She wrapped her arms around Korra and squeezed tightly. She didn’t know what to say and silence filled the room. Though it was not like the quiet from before. This static feeling was strangely warm and comfortable. She still had trouble processing what was happening right in front of her, but her running thoughts soon came to a slow crawl.

“I missed you.” Asami mumbled into Korra’s shoulder.

“I-- missed you too. It’s been a while.”

“Where the hell were you?” Asami brought her head off of its perch and looked at her.

Korra squirmed a little and tapped her feet. “Well, I just got back today. What do you mean?”

Asami’s eyebrows tilted inward and she pursed her lips out of frustration. “Dumbass!” She yelled and the room suddenly switched back to the awkward quiet from the beginning of the exchange. Korra opened her mouth and slacked her jaw. The words weren’t coming to her. “I was worried sick about you! I didn’t hear from you for months! Where the hell were you?”

Korra’s eyes shot wide open. Her blue pupils dilated in the dimming amber light. “You-- you were worried about me?”

“Of course I was worried about you, moron! Why wouldn’t I be?” Asami grabbed Korra’s shoulders. Her eyes were glassed over and she could see the beginnings of tears.

“I-- I--” Korra stuttered and bounced her jaw up and down.

“Just tell me you’re okay.” Asami closed her eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes and stared directly at Korra. The contact of their eyes sent shivers down her spine.

“I’m fine. I did get hurt in the mining town outside of Briggs but I got to a doctor and they helped me out,” Korra sighed. “Asami,” Their eyes met again at the mention of her name. She let out a harrowed breath from her nose and cleared her throat, red pigment flooded her cheeks. “I’m sorry for worrying you. I won’t do that again.” She lifted her arms around Asami’s back and squeezed tightly.

“I’ll forgive you this time,” Asami whispered and pressed her face against Korra’s shoulder. “But you’re still an idiot.”

“Well,” Korra let out a sigh, “You’re still a gearhead.” They shared a mutual smile, though neither of them could see the other.

Asami brought her face away again and looked at Korra. Her eyes darted between her as a whole and then the specifics of her features. They traveled from Korra’s tanned neckline, to her tied back hair, her blue eyes and her soft looking lips. Their closeness created a sense of warmth between them, their eyes wouldn’t remain fully open. Korra mimicked Asami, bouncing between the automail mechanic’s features and overall figure. She leaned in closer within their embrace.

Korra slowly pressed her lips against Asami’s. Their eyes closed as they pressed further against one another’s mouth. On the second kiss, Korra brought her hand up to Asami’s cheek and softly rolled it to the back of her neck. Her other hand interlocked fingers with Asami’s and the subtle movements were signified with the metal arm rustling against its own plating. The bearings rotated while their clasped hands were brought down to their waists.

The aura that surrounded them was a mixture of passion, worry and loneliness. Being so far apart for so long during the cold winter months took a toll on both of them. Korra’s arm made a clunking sound when she straightened it.

“I’m going to have to fix that,” Asami whispered in between kisses. Korra hummed a yes, but didn’t bother to acknowledge it much. “Your R24 bearing sounds loose in the elbow joint and it needs to be oiled. And your forearm plate needs to be lengthened again.” Her words were muffled as Korra crashed her lips against Asami’s. They let out small gasps of air between each contact and the automail mechanic moaned under her breath. Korra’s hand traveled from Asami’s face and skimmed over her body. She started at the neck and slowly slid it across the skin of her shoulder and then down to her waist.

“Shhh…” Korra huffed out between another kiss. She barely got through the gesture without laughing. Asami smiled and brought her hands up to the back of Korra’s neck. She pulled her closer into her own body and they walked in clumsy unison toward the desk. Asami’s legs bumped into the desktop and they continued to kiss and allow their hands to explore one another. She gasped at the cold metallic touch of Korra’s automail. She let out a small, muted scream.

“So cold. That wasn’t nice.”

Korra smiled and she tilted her head from side to side with a certain, off-beat canter, a silent but sarcastic apology. Her lips approached Asami’s slowly and then with a sudden burst, she pressed her own against them. The passion of it personified Korra. The careful amount of applied pressure, the calculated timing of her fingertips brushing along Asami’s thigh, it was precise and satisfying, but always left her wanting more.

Asami let out another breath of air when the metal fingers grasped her hip, touching lightly on her skin. Korra’s lips traveled from Asami’s mouth to her cheek, then her neck. Her gentler kissing turned more forceful and she left small, red marks on the skin. Asami could feel Korra’s hands grabbing at the hem of her shirt and slowly lifting it upward. She laughed inside but some of it escaped and mixed with her gasping breath. Her exposed skin grew and she threw her hands up in the air. “I always lose at this game.” She shimmied out of the shirt as Korra brought the bundled up mass of cloth over her head and exposed her perfect breasts.

Korra threw it to the side and it caught on the upright bedpost. Asami remembered back before Korra had left on the first leg of her journey. They had always made this part somewhat of a game. It was never spoken out loud and there weren’t rules. It was simple; be the first to undress the other. Korra usually won. Asami only blamed her losses on the premise of her partner’s ability to distract her. Asami’s mind jumped back to the day that Korra left and if it weren’t for their reunion in the north, she wouldn’t have seen her until this moment, several months later. The backlog of worrying about her and missing her started to leak into Asami’s mind and her actions. Her fingers moved more gently and more cautiously. When Korra met with Asami’s eyes, she knew that she was feeling the same way. A general consensus of culminated emotions, wants and needs. They looked at one another and knew exactly how the other was feeling.

Korra let out a longing sigh as she pressed her lips against Asami’s cheek and slowly moved down to her neck. “Guess it’s been a while, huh?” She raised her idle automail from her side and suddenly placed it on her back. Asami let out a small yelp. The cold sensation wasn’t anything new at this point, after all she was the one that created the limb from scratch over and over again as Korra grew. But the sudden contact of the cold automail snapped her out of her emotional funk. It made her realize that Korra was there, right in front of her at that moment.

“You’re asking for it,” She smiled and her movements became more avid and they traveled all over Korra’s back and torso. Korra gave an enticing smile and her eyebrows raised and lowered. Asami dropped her hands down to the end of Korra’s shirt. She snuck them underneath the material. The feeling of her soft skin and the brush of the henley above pushed Asami’s hands upward. She placed a passionate kiss on Korra’s lips and lifted the shirt off with ease, save for the long sleeves, which got caught on the elbow bearing on her right arm.

They pressed their bodies even closer together and their contrasting skin tones mixed to create something entirely new. The desk that Asami leaned on skid and crashed against the wall as Korra came closer. They both let out minor laughs and their kisses were laced with smirks and shortened breath. Asami’s lips moved away from Korra’s mouth and off to her chin and as she moved lower, she kissed her skin in specific spots. They inched away from the desk as she lowered herself.

She stopped at Korra’s collar bone. She slid her lips across it and lightly bit the top. Korra squirmed and her legs went tense, she was very ticklish there. She smiled and looked down at Asami. They caught eyes for a second before she moved down between her dark breasts. She held there for a moment and placed small kisses in between them. Her hands traveled over them as well and Asami squeezed quickly and cupped them in her hands. She placed one last kiss and lightly slid her face across to look up at Korra.

“I missed you, you know. So much.” Asami whispered, bringing her hands down and gripped the sides of her torso.

Korra let out a breath filled with ecstasy. “I--,” Asami’s hand movements had tripped her up. “I missed you too. I’m sorry that I made you worry so much.”

The words hit Asami’s ears and she breathed out in relief. The warm, wet air splashed against Korra’s skin. It felt so nice to hear those words. Resembool and the automail shop weren’t the same without her there. It wasn’t home unless Korra was there. Asami shook her head, insisting that Korra didn’t need to apologize. Her soft cheek brushed against her breasts which caught and bounced with it.

Korra smiled and a faint moan escaped as she exhaled. Asami had trailed her lips to her nipple, which she tongued wildly and sent shivers up her spine. Her metal leg twitched and she curled her toes, both steel and flesh. Korra wanted to keep looking down and watch as Asami so easily toyed with her instincts and reactions but the small squeeze of her hand and the playful glide of her tongue forced her to look up. Asami knew all the sensitive parts of Korra and vice versa. Her voice was tinged with moans and heavy breath which she let out frequently.

As another exhale escaped her panting mouth, Asami moved further down her body. She placed a line of wet kisses on her stomach and half of one when she arrived at the top of her jeans. Asami dropped her hands to the loose fitting button and as she moved her lips from side to side of Korra’s waist, she undid the button with ease.

One at a time, Asami pulled either side of the jeans from Korra’s hips and down her legs, revealing more tanned skin. It was lighter than the usual tone on her arms and face, but Asami had a feeling it had to do with her mentioning how much she liked tanlines in passing a year or so back. The dark washed material revealed Korra’s black underwear that delicately wrapped around her which laid just underneath her hips.

The jeans crumpled at Korra’s feet and Asami inched away so she could kick them off. It was done in a hurry, and Korra almost fell over in her hasty action. With a laughing smirk, Asami returned to her original spot. She continued to press her lips against Korra’s waistline and her bottom lip caught the lace band on the hem of her underwear. Asami tip-toed her fingers up Korra’s leg, causing goosebumps where they stepped. She slipped one finger over the hem and then underneath the elastic banding, followed by her other finger on the opposite side. Asami quickly and swiftly pulled them down and off of Korra’s body. Her knees came together out of surprise but became less tense as Asami moved past her waistline and caressed the sensitive skin with her warm lips. She firmly grabbed Korra’s hips and spun the two of them around, switching their position. Korra found herself leaning ever so slightly against the old wooden desk as Asami’s hands gripped at her hips and traveled behind, squeezing and pressing into her backside.

Korra shot up in surprise and she curled her toes further inward. But Asami’s mouth traveled lower, tickling the soft flesh as her lips brushed across it. She reveled in Korra’s small twitches and the tensing of her muscles as she dipped her tongue inside her. She let out a moan and Asami let her hands travel up and down the toned legs, gripping and caressing every flexed bit. Korra dropped her left hand onto Asami’s head and twirled her hair around two of her fingers. She brushed them against Asami’s cheek and tickled the back of her neck.

Korra shuddered in ecstasy as Asami’s tongue and lips went to work. She felt lightheaded, and hot and all because of some simple movements of a tongue. Asami knew Korra inside and out and watching her twitch in pleasure was a joy. Her breath was short and quick, her voice trembled with Asami’s nuanced moves. Korra’s automail hand held onto the side of the desk, she felt so enthused that she could take a chunk out of the wood with just her grip.

Asami felt Korra’s hand travel from her cheek down to her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her roll her head back with another whispered moan. Asami stopped for a moment to look more directly up at her. Korra’s loose hand grasped her shoulder and brought her up to eye level again.

Without a word, Korra smiled and lifted Asami up into her arms with ease. The cold metal of her arm wasn’t so surprising that time, though Asami barely noticed. Her attention was more focused on Korra’s strong profile as she whisked her away toward the bed on the other side of the room. She laid Asami down across the width of the bed and as she bent down onto the floor, her hands, both metal and flesh slid down Asami’s stomach, combined with a very familiar line of kisses placed on her supple skin. She looked up at the ceiling, the warm wooden beams came together so perfectly and dust particles dancing near the top of the vault. She felt just as warm, her and Korra, silhouetted in the dimming, orange sunlight that leaked through the window just behind her. She felt Korra undo the button on her pants, and in one slow, swooping motion, they were gone; along with her underwear, leaving nothing but her pale skin and a pair of sapphire-blue eyes that eyed her body.

Korra lifted Asami’s legs and tried to readjust their position on the mattress. She rotated Asami with ease, pushing her straight with the headboard, though she fumbled with her long, white legs. Asami let out a giggle as she watched Korra struggle but it was met with a mutual laugh. It made them happy that even in a situation like this, they could take time to laugh and speak to one another but never damper the mood. It was something like pure love, it didn’t matter what happened, trivial or serious, because the two of them would always be there.

Korra admired Asami’s lower half, her knees were slightly drawn to one another and her hand was gently placed just below her waistline. She started further up, moving the hand aside and tracing her lips down Asami’s stomach again. The warm sensation of Korra’s tongue and lips reached the sensitive flesh that made Asami gasp. Her tongue massaged outside and in, while she would stop for a moment to kiss and sup. Asami had placed her hand on her own soft breast and played with it gently as she bit her lower lip and let out small moans. But that hand traveled down and landed on Korra’s head, playing with her hair and pressing ever so lightly down. This pushed Korra’s mouth and tongue deeper into her and the increase transferred over to her amplified voice.

Asami straightened her neck and her head pressed further into the pillow as Korra’s mischievous tongue brought out the deepest pleasure and her hands, both warm and cold, gripped her pale legs and tenderly stroked them. Asami’s grabbing fingers balled up in the down blanket and she pulled hard at the material with each pulse of euphoria. In her dazed state, Asami tapped Korra on the shoulder. She looked up from darkened view to see a pair of light green eyes and a finger rolling toward her, telling her she was needed further up.

Korra moved swiftly, sliding her body over Asami’s and lowered herself just enough that their breasts brushed against one another as their eyes met. Korra’s automail clanged and hissed as she pressed the limb into the bed on one side of her partner, and her real arm on the other side. Korra’s half-lidded eyes met Asami’s and they shared a long and passionate kiss. Asami cupped Korra’s cheek in her hand and stroked up and down. Korra closed her eyes at the touch and smiled.

“Don’t leave for a while, okay?” Asami whispered as she pulled Korra’s head to hers. Korra placed a kiss on her cheek then moved down to her ear and neck. She shook her head.

“I’m not leaving until I get a tune up,” Korra whispered with a laugh. Asami smiled and blew into Korra’s conveniently placed ear. She twitched and the quick burst of air sent shivers all throughout her body, even her automail made a metallic shaking sound.

Asami gripped the back of her neck and tickled her nape. “Well then, I’ll make sure to take a very…” She paused for a second, her breath still lingered and tickled Korra’s ear. Asami’s foot brushed alongside her tanned calf in the folds of the blanket. Her hand tiptoed over Korra’s stomach and continued down between her legs. “... very, long time.”

Korra gasped from the touch of Asami’s compassionate fingers. “I guess, I can’t argue with that.” She breathed out heavily. Her voice shook as the words escaped her. Asami played with and stroked the wet, hot flesh. During this moment, Asami took in Korra’s expression, ready and waiting, begging for her to go further, to go deeper. She loved the sexy way her voice waivered as she massaged her and toyed with her anticipation. She had lowered herself back down and kissed Asami with that same shaking expression.

She slipped her fingers into Korra and reveled in her pleasure filled expression. She let out a deep and wanting moan into Asami’s ear and each pulsation excited them both. Asami’s mind ran wild as she appeased Korra and every nuanced movement of her body and face felt just as euphoric. Through all the moaning and Korra’s writing body, Asami noticed her hand leave the mattress and skim along her stomach. Asami huffed from her warm fingers as they gently traveled down to the same spot that she was attending to. She saw a smile form on Korra’s face through her moans. Her blue eyes flashed brilliantly and Asami took a deep breath.

Korra revolved her fingers around the flesh between Asami’s legs. They moved expertly, bringing out  gentle moans and surprising reactions from her body. The smile on Korra’s face persisted as she relished in every little action from Asami’s fluttering eyelashes to the tenseness of her grip on her strong back. Her smile didn’t persist for long however, the elated pleasure from Asami’s precise and loving motions was building up inside her. She could feel the edge of her release. Korra continued to provide the same to Asami, who squirmed underneath her from the reciprocation.

Asami let out a harrowed breath and Korra’s chest heaved up and down as they stared intently at one another, placing kiss after passionate kiss on one another’s lips. Asami arched her back and pushed their connected faces upward. The upturning feeling that started with Korra’s fingers had spread to her entire body and she felt lighter than air. But she kept at it with Korra as well, matching every stroke and moan.

Without warning, Asami could feel her breath quicken and her her twitching form bounced between Korra’s automail limbs. The cold sensation came back again, mixing and intensifying the heat that was pouring from her center. She let out one last, breathy moan that escaped into the room’s amber lit corners. Her extremities shook, filled with pleasure and excitement. Asami gripped the blanket and Korra’s shoulder with each of her hands as her legs shook and jolted from the intense orgasm. Her breath was became heavier after the ecstatic release. Her weakened state didn’t stop her though, she was determined to give Korra something just as good. She intensified her motions and leaned up to kiss and tongue her breasts and nipples.

Korra set her mouth agape as Asami’s fingers worked their magic. Her face was bright red as she breathed out a moan and she lost control. The combination of her fingers and her tongue, Korra couldn’t hold back the pent up energy and pleasure inside her. She could smell Asami’s hair and breath, both sweet in their own way. Her muscles tightened and her back arched in sheer euphoria as she huffed and panted, looking down at Asami’s beautiful face pressed against her chest. All the waiting, all the wanting and three months of being separated all culminated into Korra’s feeling in that moment. The orgasm passed through her and every part of her felt like it was filled with that fleeting feeling of butterflies. The last bit of pleasure exited her in a similar, final moan. Asami looked up at Korra and she looked down at her, and they smiled in that warm, special moment.

Korra lowered herself down, slowly onto the bed and laid next to Asami, her cheek brushed up against her shoulder. They pulled the blanket out from under them and covered one another in it as the nuzzled against each other’s faces with noses and cheeks. Their breathing was off-kilter, one rose as the other fell, but each deep, tired breath brought them closer and they hugged together tighter.  Korra wrapped her arm around Asami and they faced one another as their fingertips traced jawlines and collarbones. Asami traced down to Korra’s chest and then to the metal joint that rested on her shoulder. The scarred skin had smoothed out over the years but she knew Korra kept the metal appendage oiled and in working condition.

“I’m going to have to refit this. You’ve grown again,” Asami smiled and sat up, bringing Korra up with her. The blanket fell off their shoulders as Asami tapped away at the shoulder. Her breathing was still heavy but had become more calm, simply because Korra was right next to her. Korra rolled her bottom lip into her mouth and looked down at the automail. “Can I take it off? It’s going to bug me if I don’t mess with it.”

Korra let out a deep sigh followed by a shortened _uh_. She grasped at the shoulder joint and it clinked with her grip. Asami knew what the reason for her hesitation was. “I don’t know.”

“Korra, I love you no matter what. Arm or no arm, leg or no leg. Just because you have automail doesn’t make you less,” Asami placed her hand over Korra’s and smiled at her. “So let me have a look.”

Korra sighed and gave a soft nod, turning her shoulder toward Asami. She grabbed the multi-tool from the nightstand and undid the latches. The arm went limp and unhooked with ease. Asami grabbed her shirt that hung from the bedpost and dropped it over her head and onto her pale shoulders. She stood up from the mattress and pushed the blanket off of her, taking the automail arm under her own and walked to the desk.

Korra stood up too, but wrapped the blanket around her naked, now cold body. She saw Asami sitting with her legs crossed on the chair. She still huffed about her arm, but that position she saw her in reminded her of every time Korra came into that room. She was always there at that desk, working on something, tinkering away and sitting with her legs crossed. But this time, Korra could see Asami’s pale cheeks peeking out from the bottom slatting of the chair. She giggled a little at the cute moment before walking over to her.

Asami probed the elbow joint and loosened some of the screws. She was hunched over the desk but her posture straightened when she felt Korra drape herself over her, followed by the down blanket. The warmth soothed her to no end.

“So what’s the diagnosis?” Korra whispered into Asami’s ear, the breathy air tickled her.

Asami smiled and pressed the bottom of the tool to her chin. She hummed in thought for a few seconds. “Well the arm will take about three days. I haven’t even looked at your leg. Maybe a week if I hurry,” She reaffirmed and laid the elevated arm down on the desk. “That’s still a lot of work, you’re going to owe me.” Asami looked up at Korra’s resting face.

“I owe you a lot already,” She smiled. “But the government’s state alchemist account is taking care of my bills. I’ll settle my tab when I come back.”

Asami looked down at the automail again, the gleam from her desk lamp shined on the metallic surface. She reached up and placed her hand on Korra’s neck. “And when will that be?”

Korra placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and looked down at the limb. Her chin settled onto her shoulder and neck. She let out a final, deep breath,“Depends on how long I’ll be in Xing.”

 


End file.
